Talk:Bonetti
Is this guy connected to some quest? I've never seen him, and as you can probably tell from some of my edits, I've spent a lot of time in Old Ascalon recently. --Rainith 14:15, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :When I ran into him and took the screenshot I had no quests active on my log for the Ascalon area. But I was wondering the same. He seems kinda missplaced in Old Ascalon, as there are no other human foes around, especially no other renegades/bandits. His odd location, the fact that he is human, and the fact that even a skill is named after him, all these imply to me that there is more to this guy than just a "normal" boss. There must be a story. Which I havn't found out about yet. --Tetris L 16:12, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I can verify that I have never met him in that area with my Warrior/Mo nor E/Me.. My W/Mo even went back and did all the tiny quests for the secondary professions and still did not meet him. I have killed that load of Gargoyles and Grawls outside Sardelac at least a dozen times. Maybe he's in Regent Valley? Still, part of what? --Karlos 16:23, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Killed him yesterday. He was right near Thaddiel. -- Serps 16:31, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Great! The question is WHEN does he show and when does he not show. What prof were you?? What quests were on your log? What time of day was it? :) --Karlos 16:38, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::N/Me, doing Scavengers in Old Ascalon. Other notable quests I had open were The Ambassador's Quandary. As an aside, I've been seeing a few strange things with Old Ascalon lately. I was doing Family Ties and suddenly there were roving bands of 3 Charr all over the place (not that I minded). -- Serps 17:35, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::I'd guess he's just random, like so many bosses. One time he's there, another time he isn't. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 18:21, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::Yes. Like I said, when I ran into Bonetti yesterday I had no Ascalon quests active on my log. (I've completed all of them long time ago.) I was just exploring the area. Bonetti is definetly not tied to any quest. The only other reason I could think of is that I was a warrior, like him. But since Serps is not a warrior, we can rule that out too. The location that Bonetti spawns seems to be fixed, but he doesn't always spawn. I guess it's random, like most bosses, but with a rather low chance. --Tetris L 18:45, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) I finally ran into him today, as I'm running around taking pictures of the collectors. --Rainith 11:36, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) It's funny. I've encountered Bonetti several times, knew of Bonetti's Defense, know he possesses the skill but I've never actually seen him use it. --Havral Glommon 09:28, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :He doesn't use it often (if at all), but if you check with SoC you can see that he has it. -- 10:50, 3 February 2006 (UTC) Capturing this skill "Bonetti is the earliest place in the game you can obtain Bonetti's Defense. If you are a Warrior and have access to Signets of Capture via runs, it is highly recommended you take one and use it on him." Note added by Slade xTekno <- I am removing that note. Bonettis Defense is available as a quest reward in Beacon's Perch. That's earlier than anyone can get access to an SoC, even with runs. So anybody using an SoC for this skill is wasting a skill point. For sure that is not "highly recommended". --Tetris L 15:15, 17 October 2005 (EST) :You can get a SoC as soon as you get out of Pre-Searing if your guild hall has a skill trainer.--Coloneh 19:03, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Still a waste of a skillpoint, and don't you have to complete the SoC quest to actualy be able to buy them anyway? :No you don't. I think it's worth mentioning as Bonneti's Defense is a pretty cool stance. One of the only ones a Warrior can use for a permanent evasion stance. Too bad about the pesky drawback. 58.110.136.169 17:12, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Skills Skills confirmed by SoC on 01/30/06. --Rainith 21:55, 30 January 2006 (UTC) appearence maybe, like the flame spiiter collector, he only appears when u are alone, if alternatively if you are in a party? ::Soqed Hozi:: I don't know, he wasn't there for 3 times that I went. 83.153.196.66 12:13, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :I saw him for the first time the other day when I was vanquishing and I have been playing since 2005. I think he might be a random spawn? Otherwise I probably just didn't go to that part of the map before. It IS a way out of the way from my usual route. Another possibility is maybe he patrols? 58.110.136.169 17:14, 3 August 2007 (CDT) he doesn't patrol, i know that, but he is a random spawn, and he doesn't appear very much. all my characters who have seen him have completed scavengers in old ascalon. he might be another scavenger, which explains why he is in the place that Thaddiel was but i dont know. Metalmiser 02:21, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :I was farming elementals in hard mode for a while (solo), and was able to find him on every run. He's just to the right out of Sardelac, past all the grawl, but before the gargoyles. He walks around, slightly erratically, but not enough to be called a patrol. I'd have to get back to you on active quests and the like. 66.32.176.79 07:45, 16 February 2008 (UTC) i want a green item from him.--Yorn 14:51, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Trivia The "Rocco Bonetti" article doesn't exist on wikipedia. should the link be removed? Viruzzz 16:29, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :'nother thing about the trivia, IMO, we should keep the Farrah Capo stuff to her page.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:14, 28 May 2008 (UTC)